My sweet baby girl
by romanceobbsesed
Summary: Tori and Beck secretly like each other. But when Jade insults Tori will Beck defend her? And when Tori is in the darkest, scariest part of her life will beck be there for her? Tori & Beck relationship. Cant say anymore without giving things away. Rated T because of a few cuse words. PLEASE READ! I DO NOT OWN ANY OF VICTORIOUS! enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

Tori POV

I walked into the hallway of the Hollywood Arts School I had come to love. Although I do admit that at first it was scary to move from my old home to my new home in California. I had no idea what to expect. More bullying? More Suicide? However now I was a regular student here, I had friends! (Amazing friends!) I love it here. I walked over to my glowing "Let it Shine" locker turned the combination and

opened it. As I was gathering all the heavy books for my morning classes I saw Jade and Beck out of the corner of my eye, I guess they had been dating now for about three and a half years. I pull at my sleeves at thinking this. Then I huff out my breath blowing on my bangs a bit, and continue to collect my things. When I begin to shut my locker Beck came into my view I guess I was so focused on thinking of him I didn't even realize he had come back WITHOUT Jade and was standing behind my locker. With seeing him I of course gained my "pet" butterflies back entangled in my stomach. His warm brown eyes sparkled as his bright white smile lit up my world. Running his hand through his hair, I wanted to reach up and kiss him right there in the hallway forget about Jade and all the people who would be watching us. I pulled at my sleeve. "Hey Tori, I was wondering if you finished the fourth period homework?" I smiled up at him; he had to of known the answer to the question before he asked. "Of course what kind of top student… I mean "**Co**" top student would I be if I hadn't?" Beck laughed at this because he was indeed the other top student. We were both tying for top place with straight A's. The bell rang "let's get to Sikowitz before those titles are taken away." I laughed as I said that and we both sprinted to class together.

When we got there we were assigned as partners for the improve we were doing today. The situation was a girl who was trying to tell the boy she liked, that of course she liked him. They watched all the other partners go, and finally. Sikowitz yelled across the room "Alright Tori and Beck, WOW us!" Jade stared at me as if to say "DIE BITCH".

**We were facing each other and I put on my best nervous face I opened my mouth, but bit my lip turning around. "I'm sorry it's like this the confusion. I wanted to tell you how great you are. But it's hard to tell you that without saying….." Beck turned me around "Say what you feel, don't hide in the dark that consumes your thoughts." I bit my lip again "You need to know I feel for you more than I should, more than you think I do and…" Beck place his finger on my lips "Shhhhhh… I love you too" He began to lean in and kiss me…..**

Before our lips touched, Jade stood up and practically screamed "SCENE". We broke apart as the bell rang. My heart was pounding so loud I was surprised that Beck could not hear it. I pulled at my sleeves. The rest of the day continued on so slow that when I got home all I wanted to do was crash. My bed was much too far away though, so I crashed on the couch instead, I collapsed into a dream.

Beck POV

Jade and I had gotten into a fight as I was giving her a ride home. "Jade, it was just improve. It was not real emotion." "Like Hell! If I wouldn't have stopped you, you would've kissed her!" she was pissed. "Babe, you know that I only love you." I gave her my best compassion eyes. "Fuck you Beck!" She got out slamming my car door. I began to drive home to my RV, thinking of Tori. It was true my heart wasn't really in to Jade and my relationship. After I came back from my movie casting, Tori was the one to congratulate me. She was the one who hang out with me, gave me hugs, Jade was just pissed that I left her. It pissed me off, because I got her so much at the premier, so many gifts to apologize. I know it sucked for her but it was my big break. I pulled into my driveway and opened the metal door to my RV. I flopped on my bed, and closed my eyes it was so much easier to think of Tori now. I thought of her soft eyes, mine are about the same color, but hers you could so easily get lost in them. So easily reach down and kiss her. Her hair, I wanted to run my hand through instead of mine for once. I missed her already and I had seen her less than an hour ago. I wondered what it would be like if I could call her mine. My Tori, my sweet baby girl. I drifted off to sleep. The only thing that awoke me was a certain thought. **What's wrong with me I'm dating Jade!?**

I hit my alarm it was time to pick up Jade. So I stood up and grabbed my jacket ran out the door, only to realize that I was still wearing the same clothes as yesterday, I slapped my forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Tori POV

I woke up crying, bawling my eyes out. Rasping my breath, clawing at my heart to make sure it was still there. I shoot up, so I was sitting upright still crying. I was rocking back and forth on my couchholding my self as if to hold the rest of my heart in. It was for sure that I WAS NOT going to school today. And the only thing that hurt mr worse than my heart, was the fact that no one was here to stop me. I slowly took off my long sleeve shirt to examine my arms, and then one single tear fell on them.

Beck POV

I walked into the hallway of Hollywood Arts over to my locker. I was hoping to see Tori, but she was nowhere to be found I was worried about her because she seemed fine yesterday. Then I noticed Jade walking up to me, every part of her looked cheery. She was smiling so brightly, it seemed that even the blue streak in her hair was brighter than ussual. Her black clothes, hell her black soul looked almost glowing. I smiled at her I was so curious what was going on, though in the back of my head I had a bad feeling. "Hey babe, I'm so happy to see you today." she took my hand as she said that. I laughed a bit "What has gotten into you today to make you so happy" We started walking to our first class. She answered with a statement that confused the crap out of me. "Do you see that thing anywhere around today?" "What are you talking about Jade?"

She laughed at me and looked up into my eyes "Tori isn't here today Babe."

I was pissed as she said this, "Tori is a person she just like you, and me!"

I let go of her hand very violently. She looked up at me confused "Stop defending it, you know it's the reason we fight ALL the time." I was even more pissed now, as everyone in the hallway starred at the longest relationship in school ending. "How dare you Jade! The only reason we fight all the time is you!" I clenched my fist, she had no right to ever blame Tori, My baby girl for anything! Jade began to cry as she looked up to me "Beck stop yelling."

To me it looked as if she was scared, but i didnt care anymore. "Jade, I'm sick and tierd of this relationship! I think its time we end it" I unclenched my fists so i could give her one last hug. "Beck no! I dont want this!" She was crying even louder now and I admit it did hurt a bit but we were done!

The rest of the day was so slow it felt like years had went by rather than hours, not to mention hearing and seeing Jade cry EVERY period. The eyeliner was covering not only under her eyes but her cheeks and even a bit of her lips. When the final bell rang I gave an awkwardly silent ride home to Jade.

She of course slammed my car door once again. I honestly did feel bad but I won't put up with her insulting, my Tori. My sweet baby girl.

I started to drive to the frozen yogurt shop. After all frozen yogurt was the one thing that solved everyproblem. I smiled at this thought, an inside joke of me and my Tori. I knew that her favorite flavor was always strawberry as sweet as her personality. After I got the yogurt I started driving to her house, smiling just thinking of my Tori. I pulled into her driveway and walked up to her front door, and knocked there was no answer, but her car was in the driveway she HAD to be here so I opened the unlocked door. And what i saw broke my heart into pieces. Tori had her wrists bleeding, with a razor blade in her hand she looked up at me as tears streaked her face.

**Thanks for reading guys! And I'm sorry for the short chapter but there is alot packed into it! Again I do NOT own any of the victorious at ALL! **

**I'd love to hear what you guys think :)!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Beck POV

Tori was sitting on the couch looking up at me, tears streaking her cheeks. The blood on her wrists made me sick, but all I could do was stand in her doorway. I didnt know what to say, what I could say. I had no idea what to do, I was much to shocked. To be honest I was scared, and upset for my sweet baby girl. I don't even know if I have the right to call her that anymore because I had no idea she was in this much trouble.

I shook my head trying to snap out of it and I rushed over to her "Tori what... what the fuck?" I grabbed her arms but i got her blood spilled all over my hands, the one thing I never wanted was her blood on my hands. "Beck it's not what you think... what I mean is.." I looked at her blinking the tears back "Tori this isn't you.." Tori looked back at me almost angry "You don't know anything!"

Tori POV

I didn't expect him, and I definatly didn't want him to see me like that! I walked over to the kitchen pulling the so familer pandages out of a drawer i use almost every other week. "Tori why would you do this to yourself?" I looked into his perfect eyes, he looked so hurt, i litterally could feel his pain. He wanted to know why, I just wanted to run away from that question. Run away from all my problems.

After a long moment of silence, I took a deep breath and began my story. "Well... you know that my mother died last year of cancar, and that Trina moved back home with her boyfriend not even a month later." Speaking of my mom and Trina made my heart almost stop in my chest.

"But what you don't know is..." I paused "About a month ago my dad left me alone, he just left, everyone did." I tried to blink back the tears but they just had to fall there was NO holding them back. Beck grabbed my arms helping my wrap them, I didnt even realize he had walked into the kitchen. He looked down and he didnt think i noticed the tear that fell on my arm, but I did.

"Tori why did your dad leave?" Of course he would ask that, I huffed out my breath it was so hard to talk about this. "Beck...After my mom and Trina left my dad had no one to blame but me, he started to drink alot, and it didnt matter how much he loved me... one night his hand slipped leaving that bruise on my cheek" I pause taking another deep breath. Yes it was true my dad had hit me so hard, that I cried every night for a week, the only person who asked about my bruise was Beck. "He never wanted to hurt me like that again... so one night he just left... I didnt even know that he was going. He just decided it on his own... leaving me alone." I started to cry and Beck pulled me into a hug. I was so glad he was there I needed him there. "You don't know how bad I feel for pushing them away, I hate being all alone like this, I'm terrified of being alone" I was crying on him now, geting his t-shirt all wet. "I'm so sorry Beck" Everything I had said was true, the pain of it all was to much to put up with it all piled up, and exploded, pain on the outside of my body was easier to deal with. "Tori" he stuck his firm hand under my chin, and lifted my face. "I promise that you will never EVER be alone as long as live!" We sat down on the couch and he held me as I just let it all out, now I was just crying that he found out. I was hoping that I didn't disapoint him. I soon drifted off into sleep so peaceful not a bad dream, just black. I was wishing that the night with Beck would never end.

Beck POV

I wanted to die inside, after all this time I was focused on my own problems that I didn't know that she needed help. Damn it! I looked down at her sleeping on my chest I ran my fingers through her hair. Tori, Tori, Tori. I promise you this, I will never be disapointed in you. I kissed the top of her head, My sweet babby girl, I was wishing that the night would never end! And then a thought hit me... if I lived with Tori she wouldn't feel as alone, and I could always keep an eye on her. It was going to be tricky but I promise you my Tori, I will never fail you!

**AWWWW how sweet Beck! I hope everyone reading had a wonderful holiday. Please tell me what you think! And thanks for all the views and reviews! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Tori POV

I woke up that Saturday morning on Beck's chest I smilled up at him,

he looked as perfect as always with his perfect eyes shut his lips a little chaped but still very kissable. His hair a bit tangled now, but it was beatiful, everything about him was beatiful. I slowly stood up and walked towards the kitchen careful not to wake him up. I opened the fridge looking for something to cook. I pulled out the whip cream and strawberries, diced apples, and pancake mix. I began cooking, mixing up the pancakes and spraying the pan. When I was done with each pancake I put them in the microwave. I didn't turn it on or anything, I put them there to keepthem warm until Beck woke up. I ended up making like eight pancakes before I cleaned everything up. When I was done cooking I looked over at Beck he looked so peaceful, but...wait his eyes were open. And he was staring at...ME! I got my butterflies back in my stomach. "Beck I made you breakfest, pancakes!" I smiled at him and acted as though last night never happened. Beck stood up walking to the kitchen I gave him a plate of two pancakes and I topped them with whip cream, and plenty of fruit. He looked uo into my eyes, I couldn't tell what kind've emotion he had. "Thank you Tori" He grabbed the plate from my hand setting it on the table to sit. Then he just pulled me into a hug, he smelled great as always, I closed my eyes taking it in for a moment. I looked up at him smiling, and as he let me go I thought I was going to fall over, but I grabbed my plate full of delicious pancakes and we both laughed at pointless stuff while we ate. "Tori that was absolutly delicious!" He stood up putting his plate in the sink, I laughed "Thank you, Beck." I stood up trying to put my plate in the sink on top of his, but he turned atound so unexpectedly. I ran into him spilling whip cream all over him. "Oh my gosh Beck I'm so sorry" I grabbed the closest rag TRYING to whipe it off, but just like the cofee I spilled on him the first day we met, I probably made it worse. He looked down on me laughing. "Tori, I don't think your helping very much." I stopped trying to whipe it off and joined him laughing. "I'm sorry, here I'll take you up to the bathhroom," I grabbed his hand taking him upstairs and opening the door. "Here you are" Then I left him alone upstairs, I figured I could at least fix my hair, so then Istarted brushing my hair. After I decided I looked half decent, I went and put on some skinny jeans and a tank-top. By then he had to be cleaned up, so when I heard someone coming down the stairs I just turned my head. What I saw made my jaw drop a bit, he came down stairs wearing his baggy pants & chain, but now without a shirt! "Tori..." It seemed that he was just stareing at something that caught his eye. I hoppe I wasn't drooling. "Tori... You look..." I looked down trying to see what he ment I wasn't even wearing any makeup what could he possibly see, "amazing!" I looked up to him. "Beck, you're all cleaned up..."We were walking to each other and we were going to kiss, I was going to feel his slightly chapped lips on my soft ones. I wanted to feel that, the pasion, the crush I had was getting to be a bit more extreme. We both leaned in, but just before we could my door bell rang. I pulled away for a moment to answer the door.

Jade POV

I was waiting at that things doorway, Beck never came home last nught all I wanted was to settle things. If it knew where my Beck was it was going to die because I had no idea where to look. It opened the door wearing a jaket over a tanktop. "Oh, Jade what are you doing here?" I rolled my eyes at her, as if it didnt know! "Where is Beck?!" The door started to open more and... BECK CAME INTO MY VIEW! "Beck what are you doing her?! I've been worried sick! And why the fuck are you shirtless" It's true I was pissed beyond anything. "Beck get your ass out here and talk to me." he looked at me I hope he knew that I wanted to kill her! "Jade we are broken up, if you have something to say you can say it in front of Tori." I dropped my jaw. What was his problem?! "Okay, I wanna get back together, now let's get you home to your RV." I grabbed his wrist to try to drag him home but he pulled back. "Sorry Jade I don't want to get back together and I'm not going home until I WANT to go home." I flipped Tori off, and huffed off cursing under my breath!

Beck POV

I closed the door now, was it not obvious that I was hanging out with Tori?! She looked so amazing so natural she didn't straighten her her or put makeup on. I mean she always looks great dont get me wrong, but she doesn't realize that she doesn't need all that stuff she has her own buety that shines brighter than the sun. I looked at her smiling. "I'm sorry Beck if she wanted you to go outside and talk to her, I mean..." I put my finger to her lips she just didn't realize "Shhhhh... Tori, I don't have anything to say to her AT ALL" She leaned up and kissed me. It felt like pure magic, we spent most of the day together. When I went out to my car I knew what I had to do.

On my drive home I thought on how the day went,and I realized that we weren't "officially dating". But that would soon change!

Tori POV

When Jade came to my house and knocked, I admit I was scared he would leave. But he didn't! just thinking about the day made me blush, I figured soon we would be dating. Correction I HOPPED soon we would be dating. After he left I went upstairs and starting playing my favorite song. I pulled out my mic and hit the record button.

**Alright... here we go...**

**There is something you should know,**

**About me and you,**

**And what we should do,**

**Tonight...**

**CAUSE...**

**There's a party on the rooftop top of the world,**

**Tonight Tonight...Come on**

After getting that out of my system I stopped recording. I went downstairs and started cleaning. Top to bottom the house had to be perfect in case Beck came back today. I scrubbed on my hands and knees, and I rinsed off everything.

Then I went out to get the mail, and in the mailbox sat a letter from dad.

Beck POV

When I got home I made sure that everything in my RV was ready fo transport because I didn't want anything to break. Then I went and told my parents what I wanted to do, they were actually okay with it. They liked Tori much better than they like Jade, so of course when I mentioned that Jade and I were no longer together. Their faces just lit up. I got the chains for moving The RV and I hooked them to both my car and the RV I got everything out of my parents house and kissed them for letting me do this. On the drive back toTori's house I tried to think of some way to ask her out.

I wanted to take her to that kareoke place we always go to. And maybe sing a song to her, or with her... I smiled thats what I wanted. I was going to sing a song with her. I pulled into her driveway and, but she wasn't inside she was by her mailbox holding a letter I watched her put in her purse and lift her head. Until she notices the big metal junk atached to my car. I smiled at her, "here do you want my RV parked because I'm not leaving any time soon" She smiled at me and just shok her head. "Just park it in the yard." She ran over to me helping me park it keep it steady. Tori let's go sing some Kareoke. We smiled at each other as in agreement.

Tori POV

As we made our way to the Kareoke Dokie, I was sweating just about holding Beck's hand. The car ride was never awkward though it was full of laughs, always. I loved it! So when we got there we ordered some delicous food (Beck suggested it) and we sighned up to sing. I let Beck choose the song but I had to like it I looked at it and I loved the idea.

(bold is were I sing.)

**Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars, cause I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now...**

Can we pretend that those airplanes can grant a wish cause then the only thing I'd need is you,

**Woooahhh ohhh oh oh oh**

**Airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars**

I could really use a wish right now

**wish right nooowww**

**Woooahh hohhhh oh oh**

Yea Yea

I want to wish for you, because all I need is all of you

**Woooaahhhh ohh oh oh oh**

**Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars, cause I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now...**

Yea Yea

**Woooaahhhh ohh oh oh oh**

**Can we pretend**... That airplanes can grant my wish for you.

(throughout the entire song we were staring into each others eyes, and at the end we both shook our head as if to agree that we both felt the song was true)

"Tori go out with me" I blinked and smiled "Of course..." I leaned up to kiss him, it was such a passionate kiss, It felt awesome to have him in my arms.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I do not own either song in this chapter, I just Tori-ed them up a bit! Lotsa love! -me**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Tori POV

I woke up to the alarm clock sitting up smiling. I had an amazing dream, but then I began to frown. Blinking back the tears, having a good dream about the people you miss can be worse than having a good dream. You wake up expecting them to be there, when they never are. I laid back down just to clear my mind. I thought about Beck and how he moved in with me so, I wouldn't have to be alone, I thought about my dad's letter. The second thought wasn't quite as happy because the letter was so coldly written.

**Dear Tori,**

** Here is 50$ for the week you only need it for food, and maybe a little extra I'll of course send you more next week. You also have your job, and you don't have to worry about the mortgage because I have it. Goodbye Tori.**

** Dad **

I admit it made things easier to know about money and all that. However, not once did it say, "I love you" or "I miss you" it was as if he didn't care enough to add that. I wondered when he would return, if he would ever return. Or if one day he just sent me a letter that said

**Dear Tori,**

** Here is your college fund. After this, I won't be supporting you anymore. Have a nice life!**

** Dad**

I didn't realize how much time had passed while thinking; I didn't realize I had fallen back into a peaceful sleep.

Beck POV

I was just about ready to walk out the door of my RV. I was usually ready early enough to go pick up Jade, I didn't even realize we had an hour before we had to leave. I walked in to the house expecting to see Tori scrambling to get breakfast, because usually she would have to leave to catch the bus in ten minutes. Which didn't make sense, why is it that the students who ride the bus sit in the gym for a half an hour? Instead, as I walked through the door all I heard was silence. All I saw was dark. I didn't see Tori downstairs so I started up the stairs to her room. I slowly opened the door while knocking also, who knows she could have been getting dressed. As I looked in her room, I saw her sound asleep in her bed. I leaned against the doorframe everything about her was beautiful. Her eyes closed tight, her braid getting the pillow a little wet. Even the way her mouth was slightly smiling was perfect. I loved how peaceful she looked. I was sure that I looked downright ugly when I slept, drooling on my pillow. I stated walking towards her bed. I leaned down to her gently placing my lips on hers.

Tori POV

The best way to wake up is from a dream of beck, and a kiss from Beck. I opened my eyes smiling up at him. He was so perfect, his brown eyes sparkled and him smile lit my morning up. My smile soon turned into a frown as I realized I had fallen back to sleep. I sat up so fast that I ended up hitting my head on his. I felt so embarrassed "Oh, Beck I'm so sorry" I reached my head up to his to feel were I had hit him. After a bit he was laughing, I joined in with his laughter but I was still embarrassed. I uncovered my legs, and stood up I always wore shorts to bed. I walked to my dresser to pick out an outfit. I decided on a lose blue tank-top, and a pair of light skinny jeans. I went to the bathroom and changed as fast as I could. I went back to my room to discover Beck sitting on my bed; he turned his head to look at me. He smiled as he stared at me; I smiled back "what?" He just kept smiling, "Just….you." I looked down trying to see what he meant, but I wasn't even wearing makeup. I was probably a mess. I chuckled as I walked to my mirror. I pulled out the braid to my naturally curly hair and sprayed some anti-fizz stuff in it shaking it a bit. I straightened my bangs to the side and I moved on to my makeup. Eyeliner mascara and a shiny pink lip-gloss, then for a final addition I put on my super cute sandals and a purple jacket. I looked over at beck "Ta-da!" We both were laughing as we made it down to Beck's car. I pulled out a pack of winter-fresh gum from my purse handing him a piece.

Beck POV

I was driving to school holding Tori's hand and laughing I loved having her as my baby girl. My Tori so sweet, and considerate, and MINE! I turned into the parking lot and Tori looked at me confused. "Yes?" I asked her. "She smiled holding back laughs. "You forgot your coffee this morning Beck." I slapped my forehead. I heard her laughing and I smiled at her, Tori hated coffee but, yet she knew that I had a cup every morning. We walked into Hollywood Arts hand in hand and of course laughing. That's what we did a lot, which was much better than fighting a lot. It took me a minute to realize the looks we were getting, looks that made my stomach turn. I looked down at Tori, her laughter had turned to a face of shock. Her brow eyes were sad now, and it made me sick to see. I squeezed her hand just a little tighter.

Tori POV

All eyes were on us showing their disapproval, there hate. I guess people didn't like our relationship as much as they liked Jade and Beck. I felt him squeeze my hand I'm glad he did. It let me know that he was just as upset by this as me. Our hands came apart as we made our way to our lockers. I gathered my books trying not to cry. I mean, what were their problems? Brake ups happen; it's not as if it was my fault. Its high school you have to expect drama. Was I not good enough for them? Was I the "home wrecker"? I really just wanted to cry on Beck's shoulder. I never thought that people could turn on you so easily. I started to think about my friends. Cat? Andre? Would they still stand by me? I blinked back more tears, shutting my "Make it Shine" locker. Standing right there was Beck. I faked a smile at him, trying to hide the hurt. "Hey, baby I'm really sorry for the looks. I think it's only because of how long I and Jade were together." He bit his lip; he was just as hurt as I was. I leaned up and kissed him. The entire world seemed to stop; the people that I knew were staring seemed to stop. They all just disappeared it was just my knight and me. I wasn't the prettiest, the smartest, or the funniest damsel ever, but every part of me was his. We parted as the bell rang and we ignored the people staring as we made it to Sikowitz' class. When we arrived to the class both Cat, an Andre looked back smiling. "Hey little red, look who it is, the love birds." They both laughed, I sighed to myself, I didn't know how I could ever believe that they wouldn't be there for me. They were my world my supporters, I was so glad to have them. We took our seats, and chuckled as Sikowitz rolled in on a golf cart. "Alright class, this is my neighbor's new golf cart. Since the old one got mysteriously got run over." Everybody laughed remembering who had hit the last one. "Our assignment today will be graded in exactly one week, the last grade of the nine weeks." Everybody went silent as we waited for the assignment. "Hear that class? The stark buety of silence." He sat there closing his eyes and holding his hands up. Jade yelled out. "What is the assignment?" Sikowitz jumped his eyes flew open. "Little grumpy since you and Beck broke up?" She looked pissed at that statement. "Anyways, your assignment will be taken over the week. And only graded in class." Everybody looked confused. "I am not allowed to grade outside of class because of what happened last time." Sikowitz sighed, but everyone else burst into laughter as we remembered Beck having to be a badass, a skateboarding down the hallways. He smiled and took a bow. "Yes, all this week in class you all will be a family. Andre and Tori are married." I wrapped my arms around Andre "Oh darling, how was work," everyone laughed along with this, except Jade. "While Jade is the stepdaughter of Andre, and Beck is her real dad." Sikowitz went through the assignments of everybody, and we all started to hug and kiss each other's cheek like family, even Jade was acting as if she loved me. When the bell rang, everyone was pushed aside and we left. In the hallway, I kissed Beck and made it to my other classes. When lunch came, I was excited to see my boyfriend again. Until Jade decided to walk up to us, me and my friends. "Tori you are in my seat!" I sighed I didn't want to put up with her. "Jade, I'm sitting by MY boyfriend, why don't you sit by Robbie." Her eyes widened she was pissed. Everyone else shock his or her head in agreement. It made sense. "NO! You stupid bitch I ALWAYS SIT THERE!" She grabbed my wrists pulling me up and grabbing my hair. Everyone around turned to watch the fight. I slapped her and her hands went from my hair to her cheek. Somehow, in the confusion, my sleeves got pulled back and Jade gawked at my bandages. "Ha! The freak has been cutting herself. You fucking attention seeker!"I blinked back tears, I didn't want anyone to know, ESPECIALLY HER! "No…I mean…that's not true….you don't know" Jade interrupted me. "Tori you're a NOTHING!" She laughed. "Beck feels bad that's why he's dating you. " She leaned in close to my ear. "You will never be as good as me!" She whispered in my ear. I ran off not letting Beck grab my arm, not letting my friends comfort me. I just kept running, I wanted to hide. I ran into someone, and I looked up to apologize. I saw Trina and I fell into her falling apart. "Oh I've missed you so much please tell me why you're crying." She hugged me and I let her comfort me.

**Im sooooo sorry for the late update I've had such a bad case of writer's block and then school started up and it was harder to find the time to write, I liked it better over thanksgiving break. **** but yea I'm sorry. I hope the next chapter is easier. Here is a nice long chapter for you!**

** With lotsa love**

** ME!**


	6. Chapter 6

Beck POV

I was pissed! I couldn't believe what had just happened in front of my eyes, Tori ran off and everyone at the table tried to catch her arm. I saw the tears in her brown eyes it was easier to focus on her eyes then her bandages. I stood up out of my seat reaching for Jade's wrist and when I got a good hold on it I yelled at her! "Look what you've done! You are a bitch, using something like that against her! I have had enough of you; I'm never getting back together with you EVER!" I dropped her wrist violently and turned to follow Tori. "What do you see in her? I was your friend first guys! But you abandoned me!" Her voice cracked with tears on the last part. Kat stood up with tears in her eyes, "We used to be your friend, but you always hurt Tori, and Tori's our friend too." Kat began balling, and screaming. I ran off looking for my Tori.

Tori POV

Trina drove me home and I explained everything that had happened while she was away dad leaving, Beck moving in, cutting myself. I was crying the whole way home, and for once in her life, she stayed quiet and just listened. I had missed her, and dad, and especially mom. It was not the same going on without them. When Trina pulled into the driveway, she stood still for a minute and just starred. The she began to cry and she leaned over and took me into her arms. For the first time in a long time, I felt the warmth of family, and I knew that I didn't have to pretend anymore. I wouldn't hide in the shadows anymore, Beck had been there and I felt his warmth. However, his warmth wasn't family, Trina's was. We were in the car like that for about a half an hour, and we opened the door and walked inside. I realized I forgot my purse and books on the lunch table through all the madness. "Tori…" Trina hesitated saying my name. I could tell I had hurt her pretty bad, I waited for her to finish."Tori, I have a choice for you to make." I looked at her curiously. "What is it Trina?"

Beck POV

The final bell of the day rang and I went by Tori's locker. I had moved her books and her books back there and I grabbed her purse, then I made my way out to my car. I unlocked the door and from the corner of my eye I saw Jade. She had een leaning against the school with some Goth dude, when she saw me she leaned in and kissed him. When I got into my car I laughed, was that supposed to bother me? I had Tori I wouldn't ever get jealous of Jade again! I pulled out of the parking lot and made my way back to the house, I was hoping to God she was there. I had no idea where else she could be or who she would be with. I pulled into the driveway and saw Trina's car, I felt a waterfall of relief wash over me. Tori had been with her sister, my lips curved up to a smile. Tori had missed her like crazy! I jumped out of my car and ran to the door, I walked in to hear there conversation. "Tori please come live with me, I've missed you and you need someone to look after you' I felt my heart fall to my stomach. "But Trina, what about beck?" I stayed quiet listening in, I didn't want Tori to leave. She couldn't I needed her! "Tori he's just a high school boyfriend you can get another one. Please, just come home with me!" I thought I was going to cry, I felt the tears building up and I tried to hold them back. "Let me think about it Trina…. I just don't know yet." She headed for the living room and I crept back to the front door opened and shut it. "Tori? Are you here?" She slowly cam into view, and I ran to her. "I was worried sick, please don't ever do that again I thought you left me….never leave me. Please" She hugged me back, and Trina came into the room. "Oh, hi Trina. I thought that was your car in the driveway." I could see that tears had streaked her face. "Tori, I'll be back tomorrow to find out your decision." With that, she walked out the door leaving her younger sister alone to make her own choice. "Beck, I'm really sorry for….." I put my finger to her mouth. "Shhhhh. No apology needed." I held her and tried to thin k of a way to make her stay. "Look Beck my sister wants me to move back home with her." I looked into her eyes, I wanted to beg her to stay cry or get on my knees. "I've missed her so much, but I know if I go I will miss you." I saw the pain in her eyes, the longing, she wanted to leave to see her sister everyday and I was holding her back. "Go with her…." I whispered looking down. "But Beck," I blinked back more tears. "Look Tori she's your family. You need to be with family….so go" She hugged me one last time and ran upstairs to pack, I felt my knees give way, I collapsed and began to cry.

Tori POV

I was crying as I was packing, but also smiling. I couldn't wait to see where Trina lived, where I was going to live. I slowly made my way downstairs to grab my purse when I saw him he was holding his stomach. He had tears streaking down his face, I thought I was going to cry when I saw this. Beck was my rock in the sea of emotions always there never broken. He told me that I had to go because she was family, but I didn't realize how much he was holding back. I slowly tiptoed my way upstairs so that he wouldn't notice me. I plopped on my bed and just began thinking, about what I really wanted to do.

Beck POV

The next morning came way to fast, and Trina was back. I hugged her and told her how glad I was that Tori would be happy again, but I left out the part of how unhappy I would be. I made it out to my RV, watched out the window, and waited for them to leave.

Tori POV

I slowly walked down the stairs. I wasn't looking forward to facing Beck. I had to tell him, but I knew how much it would hurt him. Trina was smiling at me and suddenly I felt even worse, "Trina, I've decided… NOT to move in with you." She looked as though someone had stabbed her in the heart. "Are you sure Tori?" I looked up at her, I knew how much I hurt her. "I am not hurting anymore because of someone here. I know he's just a high school boyfriend but so was yours and he makes you so happy, that's why you moved in with him. You left me for him, and I finally understand why, because of Beck. I love you Trina but I want to stay here!" She smiled and hugged me one last time before leaving.

Beck POV

I watched the car pull out and I knew I couldn't stay in her lawn forever, because she was gone and her door was probably locked. I heard a knock on the door and jumped. It might be her! I ran to the door to see her smiling face. "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you, hope I didn't hurt your feelings." I Laughed and picked her up spinning. We were both smiling at each other and I leaned in and whispered in her ear….

"Victoria Vega, Marry me!" she looked down mouth open.

**You guys must be sooooo angry at me…. I'm sooooo sorry for the super late update. It turns out I have a lot of homework not turned in, in science class. UGH! So it's been super hard to find time to write, sorry! HOWEVER, HERE IT IS! We are starting to come sorta close to the end guys are you excited or what? I wonder what Tori will say…. Hmmmmmm**

**With lotsa love,**

**ME!**


	7. Chapter 7

Beck POV

I woke up the next morning staring into the closed eyes of MY Tori! Her brown cascade of hair fell tracing her bare breast. Last night had been her first time making love, as it was mine! With Jade it was always only sex, of course we were safe about it there was no way I could have got her pregnant, but the way her hands fell into mine the way our bodies moved like the beat of a love song. I had not gotten an answer from her but I wanted to, I wanted her to stay with me my entire life! I looked around the brightly lit room. Tori had hung pictures of us on the walls, OUR story was plastered anywhere you looked. I stood up careful not to wake her up, and kissed her softly. I walked over to the door opening it quietly and then closing it. I smiled as I thought about what was happening to me, to us. Our life was morphing into something I never thought it was going to be. True, it had only been around three months, if that. All the trips to the park, or going to the store or, well everything. But those months, were long and filled to the brim with nothing but love. I slipped into the bathroom turning on the shower, and then I looked in the mirror. The smile on my face was bigger than I have ever smiled ever! I slipped into the warm water and thought about the date I had planned for us later. I stepped out of the shower and into my robe as I was slowly walking back to Tori's room. The robe was big and furry and fun to wear especially after a shower! When I got back to the room I grabbed a nice pair of pants and a t-shirt and left a note on my pillow for Tori.

**Tori,**

**I went shopping with my mom. I'll be back soon and ready for our date!**

**I can't wait! I love you so much!**

**Beck**

I grabbed my keys smiled at the house one last time and made my way to the car.

Tori POV

I woke up smiling at the ceiling anticipating that Beck would be beside me. Then when I turned onto my side, I blinked in surprise at the note he had left. After reading it I smiled, Beck's mom liked me and I hoped to keep it that way. I stood up and let my natural hair fall over my naked breast. I giggled remembering what had happened to the passion, the heat, all the love, and us. I suppose that sounds corny, but I was glad I waited for the perfect person. I walked over to the shower, and I saw his axe sitting there like it had always been there before….everything went down. I had a lot to do to get ready for our date with only a few short hours. I knew that he wanted to take me to a fancy restaurant, but then afterwards was a surprise he had planned. So I just decided to wear a nice red dress. I stepped into the shower and sat on the floor holding my head against the wall. I hadn't given Beck an answer, he wanted to marry me…but I was so unsure. The truth was I wanted to say yes, and walk down the aisle. The thing was…I wanted my dad to walk me down it, and he wasn't around. I would call him but I was so scared! I saw rage in his eyes the one day he hit me, I never wanted to see it again. I slipped out of the shower and into a towel.

Beck POV

My mom was thrilled when I pulled up to her house and announced I wanted to go engagement ring shopping. So as we stood in the store looking at shapes, colors, and designs we looked for something as pretty as Tori's eyes. It had to be perfect but nothing I could find, in my budget was good enough. "Beck darling, I can pitch in a bit. Whatever the price is, as long as it's something she deserves." My mom smiled at me and I smiled back. Now in a jewelry store you see plenty of glimmers and shines, but I saw one that made me turn my head to the left. In a spotless case, I saw the absolute perfect ring. It was a golden heart with a silver band. Around the heart was sparkling purple diamonds, it came with a matching necklace. I knew that it had been separated from the rest for a reason though I wasn't quite sure. "Mom! Look, that one is perfect!" I turned her shoulders around facing the separate case. She beamed brightly, and yelled for a store clerk.

Tori POV

I was in front of the mirror applying lipstick and I stood up and spun around. The red dress I had chosen was long, and it didn't bunch up at the bottom and it wasn't stiff. It moved like the ocean waves, it was tighter at the top however, and showed just enough cleavage to drive him mad. I smiled in the mirror one last time before I sleeked my hair back into a ponytail and sprayed it with hair spray. Then to stop myself from giggling too much, and dying, I did a spin and laughed. Then I felt his warm hands catch my shoulders and I smiled up at my amazing boyfriend."Hello princess, your night and shinning armor has arrived!" Beck was wearing dress pants with a chain, and a red long sleeve dress shirt. I smiled up at him unable to stop. "Well let's get on your horse and go." It was somewhere around eight a clock, when we left so when we got to the winery. Of course, we are only seniors in high-school so we couldn't drink any but the food was still delicious. It was my favorite restaurant.

Beck POV

The ring was burning a hole in my pocket, or at least it felt like it was. I was trying to stay cool but it was harder to do that, I was so fucking nervous. "Beck, doesn't that guy look like the one that we saw fall in a pile of horse dodo." We both started laughing at the memory. We laughed and talked almost two hours and we left what I had planned next was going to be awesome. I drove us both to the Oki Doki Karaoke, and Tori looked confused. But we walked in and sat down, the dj already new my plan so I was expecting him when he said…"And now we'll listen to Beck sing." Now I knew she was confused.

I walked up to the stage and sang a little Bruno Mars.

It's a beautiful night were looking for something fun to do,

Hey baby ya know I wanna marry you,

Is it the look in your eyes,

Or is it this dancing juice,

Who cares baby ya know I wanna marry you,

I know this little chapel on the boulevard,

We could gooooo,

No one has to knowohohoooo

Oh come on girl,

If we wake up and you wanna break up,

That's cruel, but I won't blame youohohoooo,

It'll be fun,

Giiirlllllll.

I looked at Tori with the mike, and got down on my knee and pulled out the perfect ring.

Tori POV  
HOW COULD I HAVE SAID NO?! He was perfect and I wanted to marry him. He sang that song which was one of my favorite songs. So of course I said "YES! Of course I'll marry you." He picked me up and spun me around. Then we shared the most passionate kiss yet.

**?**

**She acted like a slut! I was so mad, letting him move in. Letting him touch her! They didn't know that I was watching, but I knew they were going to try to get married. I wouldn't EVER let that happen!**

* * *

**Sorry guys for the late update! I know you hate me… L lol but I wonder who the mystery person is. OH WAIT I ALREADY KNOW! Lol with lotsa love ME!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Beck POV**

Graduation is ussually a time of sobs and hugs and goodbyes, but for a small few graduation is like a pair of banoculars looking on to the future. I was one of those few I had my amazing future ahead of me a mountain of happiness. I was helping Tori with her cap and gown and then she helped me with mine straighting the tiee underneath. I looked into her big brown eyes, watching her lips curve into a bright smile it was like standing there in front of heaven itself. "Tori how would you like to get an apartment after this so we coul continue being together in our own place?" She looked shocked at me for a split second, yeah it would be alot of work but to keep on going as us and not just me, well it would be more than worth it. "Beck..." She bit her lip, she tended to do that when she was holding back a laugh or smile, or even a silent cry. "I'd love to, I can't wait to live my life with you" We were holding each other with a warm hug, when something unexpected happened, something nothing short of a miracle could have provided.

**Tori POV**

Of course I wanted to get a small apartment with Beck, I mean living in that big emoty house just ourselves was getting to be depresing. I hugged him so happy to be loved and needed even when the world itself had stopped. He was there even when my family couldn't, and that's why I loved him. Not because of the fancy ring or the way he would saduce me with a song, or his smile, or laugh. Sure those important aspects made me love him more, but the reason I started loving him, and kept loving him was because of a flame. It started in my chest and eventually moved to my entire body. It was his flame, his warmth that was always there, and I knew that it would always be there from now to the end of time. Just then walked in something that noone expected, noone could have expected, my dad.

**Tori's dad POV**

I walked into that full audiotorrium with a smile on my face and alcahol on my breathe. Tori ran up and hugged me as if what I had seen few nights ago didn't happen, she was a whore a slut whie I was away. I would make her pay for it. It was her fault always her fault, always her fault. "Dad? Daddy!" She ran up to me taking me into her arms taking me into a hug and for a moment I almost forgot...but I'll always remember it's her fault! "Hey Tori, you didn't think I would miss your graduation did you?" My smile widened to make the lie more believable. "Daddy, I missed you so much, you have no idea, I've been so worried! Where have you been?" I looked over to see a big old smile across Beck's face, of course he would be smiling after defiling my daughter, touching her, and using her for plessure. I couldn't stand it! "Well honey I've just been around town. I'm going to go to my seat now and watch you get that daploma you earned." That's when I pulled out the big guns. "Your mamma woud be so proud of you." I saw tears swell up in her eyes like she was innocent, but I knew the truth! She wouldn't get away with the truth.

**Tori POV**

As valavictorians Beck and I were to give a speech, we were giving it together we had wrote it together, just as our life would always be, together.

**"Well, we all say goodbye to a life we have known for far to long,**

**We say goodbye to teachers, to friends, to enemies, and to supporters,**

**We've all made these kind of people, and they have stood up for us this long,**

**I'm going to miss them, but we really don't have to say goodbye,**

**We'll seperate and most likely not see alot of each other,**

**But I know that I'll never let these experiences go because they'll always be there,**

**In my heart I'll never forget the highschool building, or my friends, or my teachers,**

**They made a diffrence, and I'm so grateful for them, as I know you all are."**

**Beck continued**

**"And as we continur on our path of life, we'll have new expierences,**

**And we'll meet new friends and make new mistakes we'll learn new things,**

**And yeah, we'll mess up ALOT but that's what being human is about,**

**The life we've had this far is to prepare us for the future,**

**And now that the future is here it's time to stand strong"**  
**I went on with**

**"I can't wait to see all my enemies and friend and supporters succed,**

**Because that's what you guys deserve,**

**I hope everyone of you find that happiness your looking for,**

**Goodbye class of 2014, I'll miss everyone of you!"**

The entire audiotorruim burst up in shouting and in clapping. I looked for my dad, and when I found him I reasured myself with his smile his greasy black hair, slik and held back, his bad breathe I always tried to avoide, every single one of his flaws should have held him back, but he came anyways and I was so happy!

**Beck POV**

After Tori and I gave the speech that we wrote we sat in the audience and waited for our names, we heard the A last names, and the B, and the C, and the D, and so on when we finnally heard "Valavictorian, Beck Oliver" and it wasn't long after we heard "Valavictorian Victoria Vega". Then after all the wait after all the strugle and success we finnally threw our caps in the air, we were graduated! I grabbed Tori pulled her close and kissed her right there.

On the ride home I was alone because Toir had decided to drive with her dad, I was hapy to see him there. She had missed him so much. I pulled into the driveway behind Tori's dad's car. As I walked to the door I didn't expect what I heard when I oppened the door, screaming.

**Tori POV**

The ride home was silent and akward at first, I wish it had stayed that way. "So... you and Beck are engaged... and have had sex...and he's moved into MY house." I looked at him wide eyed and shocked. "Dad, yeah Beck and I are together and he moved in with me because he didn't want me alone, it's none of yyour buisness if we did have sex, and yes we plan to get married." I was really angry I mean I haven't seen you in like a year and one of the first things you ask is Hey have you had sex with the guy your engaged to without my permission? yeah, no! We pulled into the driveway, Beck wasn't home, we walked to the font door and we walked in. He grabbed my wrist fialently. "Dad! Your hurting me. STOP! DAD!" I was crying, he raised his voice. "You think you can be a whore just because I left for a while! You're a no- good piece of shit you know that? You will go to hell! And there is no way your marrying the person who touched you all over your sinful body" I was scared, and crying, and cold again I had never seen my dad like this, then I smelled the brandy on his breathe, he had justdrivin us home, but it was strong! "Dad! What the hell!" I broke lose from his grasp and he pulled his fist back punching my eye, I could feel the throbing and it already starting to swell. "DON"T YOU CURSE AT ME!" he had my throat now and Iwas up off the ground. Then as if the lord itself had sent him, Beck walked in.

* * *

Hey what do you know the mystery person was her dad! guys sorry bout the super late update! I REALLY AM! But if it makes you guys feel better I plan to finish this story, TONIGHT! SO LET"S DO IT! love you guys!

-me


	9. Chapter 9

**Beck POV**

I ran up to him pulling at his arm like a little kid. What else could I do? He had my Tori, but he was her dad! He dropped her and turned to me. "You defiled my little girl, SHE SHOULD BE A VIRGIN NOT A WHORE! You move into here like you pay the bills, you give the money to put the food on the table!" I had my arm around Tori, she was rasping for breathe holding on to me like she was going to die. I was starting to get angry, I wouldn't take that shit! "Really, she should be a virgin, I don't think that's your choice. It's hers! Did you know that I love your daughter that I want to spend my life with her." He looked pissed off, and he charged at me, but he didn't have very good balance so he slipped hitting his head off the floor. "How bout I tell you how amazing your daughter is, she's funny and smart, and beautiful, and MINE!" HE scowled at me giving me a look that coould cut through steel! "My daughter is noone's but mine!" he got up hitting me and nocking me down but I got back up I would'nt let him win. "I didn't leave her when she needed me!" I shouted this to get through to him. He grabbed me and had me pinned against the wall. "I did that to protect her from me, I didn't want to hurt her!" I gritted my teath to keep from screaming from the pain now rising up my back, Tori was trying to pry him off of me, when he swung back and hit her, shoving her to the floor. "Is that what you're doing know?! Protecting her! Or are you just hurting her?" The entire room went silent, like on christmas eve when children are listening with all their might to hear bells on the roof. He let me go and fell to the floor crying, holding himself.

**Toti POV**

Beck had saved me but I couldn'tworry about that now. I walked over to my dad and held him shushg him to calm his nerves. I knew we had to get him help. But we all just stood there and watched him, Beck eventually called someone and they picked him up taking him somewhere for the process of clearing his system. When things were finnally cam again, I grabbed Beck by the tie and kissed him I wanted everything to feel right andat that moment it did! We went from the begining, where he found me alone, to the strongest couple alive. I knew where my place was and that was in his arms! We went up to the shower to clear off the day asnd under the water he held me. I started to cry started to feel the pain build up again, but he just held me. I think he might have cried a little himself. I was so happy that every struggle we had...was over! Everything was over!

* * *

This is a really, really short chapter but the only thing left is the epiloge and I didn't want to enclude in in this chapter sooooo yeah hope you enjoyed!Love you guys!

-me


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue

Tori and Beck were married shortly after two years of college. Tori got almost as many hit movies Beck and got around 50 hit singles, before there two wonderful kids came along. Tori's dad got the help he needed, and was able to walk Tori down the aisle, he gave Beck his blessing and told the young couple ANYTHING they needed he would get. He remarried six years later and died happy man. Jade couldn't succeed after highschool and fell into a deep depression, she began cutting herself and she finally understood Tori. She apologized to both Tori and Beck, becoming close friends with both them and there children. Andre married Kat and well she stayed dumb and beautiful forever. Trina married her boyfriend and moved back to L.A with her four children. Sikowitz was still the craziest man ever to walk the earth and taught every one of there kids!

_**THE END!**_

* * *

_**Thanks guys for hanging in there and waiting forever for me to update that's it! Thats the end, I love a happy ending. I'll be writing another story soon! But for now I have a flute solo and a saxaphone sols I have to work on. I hope you guys liked this story, if you did, GREAT! if you didn't, my next one will be better! I LOVE YOU GUYS! **_

_**-me**_

_***I do not own any of the songs in this story, I also do not own Victorious or else Tori and Beck would be together on tv. The only thing I came up withwas the storyline, and the graduation speech!***_


End file.
